


Distractions

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [9]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia and John have very different ideas about what happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Katia and 47 talk briefly about distractions that don’t exist, and John ponders a distraction that does.

~~~

“Where’ve you been?” 47 asked, barely looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Katia simply watched him, somewhat exacerbated, from the front door of their current hotel room.

“I wasn’t aware it was any of your business,” she remarked as she walked into the living room and hung her coat on a hook near the closet.

“Is it a distraction?”

The question caught her. She’d expected something like it, but for some reason she couldn’t answer adequately. “Debatable,” she replied after a moment.

“So that’s a yes.” He turned a page in his paper, and continued. “You can’t afford any distractions. We need to continue your training.” Katia glanced at him over her shoulder briefly before looking back at the mirror on the wall. “What is it, Katia?”

“Nothing,” Katia replied calmly. After all, that was all it had been, right? Nothing. At least, nothing important. She’d stayed in enough hostels and hotels to know it happened all the time and was therefore essentially meaningless.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Though it occurred to her they were using different definitions of the word ‘nothing’.

“Alright, what’s the front page story today?”

Katia smiled. “That’s not today’s paper,” she remarked.

***

Half a world away, it seemed, John still lay in that bed, his mind weighed down, somewhere between his old mission and the new life of endless possibilities opening up before him every moment since his “death” and the fall of Syndicate International. Again and again his mind drifted back to Katia. He suspected she might be able to shut it off, but he doubted he ever could.

She was more than just a distraction.


End file.
